ANBU Test
by LaLaPluie
Summary: Sakura tem de enfrentar a última fase do teste ANBU para que finalmente se torne uma ninja respeitada. O problema é que o teste exige justamente proficiência sexual e a pobre rosada não tem experiência alguma na área... Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, ainda tinha que lidar com a pessoa que lhe aplicaria o teste... Threeshot. Non-mass.


**ANBU Test**

**LalaPluie**

Disclaimer: Não, não pertence a mim, o Naruto. E não, isso não tem fins comerciais. ¬¬"

**Sinopse**: Sakura tem de enfrentar a última fase do teste ANBU para que finalmente se torne uma ninja respeitada. O problema é que o teste exige justamente proficiência sexual e a pobre rosada não tem experiência alguma na área... Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, ainda tinha que lidar com a pessoa que lhe aplicaria o teste... Threeshot

* * *

**PARTE I: Dilemas e espera**

Era um ambiente tradicional de madeira, com uma enorme cama de quatro colunas adornada com cortinas negras de veludo, próxima a uma das paredes daquele aposento. Toda a claridade que perfurava a densa escuridão era a que vinha da luz prateada do luar na única janela - junto à parede mais afastada do aposento onde estava - e a das duas ou três pequenas velas aromatizadas que queimavam quase solitárias sobre os pequenos móveis de madeira de lei, situados imediatamente ao lado da cama. A luz alaranjada emitida pelas pequenas velas dava a impressão de se estar em um lugar quente dos trópicos, mesclando fogo e penumbra harmoniosamente. Não muito claro para preservar o mistério e as surpresas escondidas em meio à escuridão, mas não muito sombrio a ponto de impedir que se entrevissem as promessas contidas no que poderia ser vislumbrado. O cheiro leve e adocicado que acompanhava o brilho das pequenas velas em consumpção invadia suas narinas e as acariciava com a fragrância quente e exótica da canela.

Sakura estava exatamente no centro do leito, sentada sobre os próprios pés, empertigada, fingindo ter uma compostura que estava longe de refletir seu estado emocional. Por dentro estava nervosa, trêmula e insegura. Recusava-se, entretanto, a deixar transparecer fisicamente o medo e a incerteza que sabia coexistirem em seu coração naquele momento. Aquela casca indiferente era tudo ao que podia se apegar para não desistir... Era apenas a casca de mulher madura, que ocultava a alma de adolescente que sabia estar fazendo a coisa errada...

Sua mente, tal qual a de uma adolescente que fugia de casa na calada da noite para fazer algo proibido e se alertava ao menor sinal de ruído pelo medo de ser pega, estava em meio a um turbilhão indistinto de pensamentos conflitantes... Era exatamente aquele momento! Aquele, entre fazer a coisa proibida ou desistir e voltar para casa, como uma boa garotinha do papai... Aquela "indecisão decidida" que povoava sua mente e fazia com que digladiasse consigo mesma. Aquela incerteza, aquela insegurança... O universo, de algum modo, estava em _stand by_ e tudo sobre o que tinha consciência era sobre sua própria respiração irregular e os pensamentos desconexamente errantes... Tanta coisa passava por sua cabeça. Tanta coisa!

Pelos céus, o que era pior era toda a espera... Aquilo estava lhe matando! Não porque estava lá há muito tempo... Era só que se, de repente, tudo começasse, talvez a sensação fosse embora. Afinal, fugir para a segurança de seu lar não seria _realmente_ uma opção. Não depois que o teste começasse... Não é como se, uma vez iniciado o teste, tivesse tempo o suficiente para recuar e fugir. O destino já teria tomado seu rumo e escolhido sua sina. Mas até lá... Ela amargaria o sabor do nervosismo que tentava engolir goela abaixo. A expectativa... Até que o jogo acabasse, sempre havia a opção por uma rota de fuga... Ainda que a ideia de fugir fosse tão temerária quanto fazer a "opção" por ficar... Teria rido se não estivesse tão nervosa.

O que a deixava ainda mais inquieta era o fato de que sabia, em seu íntimo, que devia estar por lá há pouquíssimo tempo... Era o tal do tempo psicológico, ela bem sabia, que corre de maneira subjetivamente diferente conforme a situação em que a pessoa se encontra. Ela bem o conhecia, pois já tivera essa relação estranha com o tempo algumas vezes na vida... Nas vésperas de sua nomeação como jounin, por exemplo... Não via a hora que aquele dia chegasse logo e seu nome fosse incluído nos quadros funcionais de Konoha como uma ninja de alto nível... Mas era uma sensação diferente. O tempo não passava, embora ela ansiasse que o momento chegasse o mais rápido possível. Desta vez, no entanto, não era bem o caso de desejar que o momento chegasse logo... Era uma relação mais ambígua. A vontade de que o momento chegasse logo para que tudo acabasse, mas ao mesmo tempo, o desejo íntimo de que nunca começasse realmente...

Seu interior estava em guerra... Estava em meio a uma das tais "decididas indecisões". Decidida, porque sabia que não iria embora... Não! Definitivamente não correria de um de seus deveres. Não... Era mais que um dever! Correr significaria se afastar do caminho que a conduzia a um de seus maiores sonhos! Isto era impensável! Quase incogitável! Mas... Ah, sempre os "mas" e os "poréns" da vida! _Mas_ ela era uma romântica incorrigível! O seu "_porém"_ era que esse seu lado sonhador, no fundo, acreditava que não teria de se despir de seus princípios para que chegasse onde queria chegar... Fútil dizer que era inevitável... Às vezes, a vida é menos romanesca e mais pragmática. Se despir, seja no sentido conotativo ou no denotativo, era exatamente o que precisava fazer para alcançar o sonho que tinha. Em verdade, precisaria fazer mais do que se despir...

Quis chacoalhar a cabeça para tentar, com o movimento, afastar aquela linha de pensamento aterradora, mas notou que seu corpo estava travado na mesma posição. Os músculos, percebeu, estavam contraídos. Oh, _droga_! Nunca se sentira tão nervosa ao fazer um teste... Era _só_ um teste, pelo amor de Deus!

Mas também... Nenhum outro teste podia ser tão diferente e, ao mesmo tempo, tão importante! Aquela era a última fase que a separava de sua tão aguardada promoção para o esquadrão ANBU. Ela estava exatamente onde queria estar... A caminho de seu sonhado reconhecimento! E, se tudo desse certo, entraria no esquadrão primeiro que Sasuke e Naruto, que reprovaram uma fase antes! Sem dúvidas, estava ansiosa por isso! Não que seu reconhecimento fosse ser algo público e notório, a ser divulgado a plenos pulmões... Quer dizer, todos compreendiam que somente os membros da ANBU e a Hokage poderiam saber sobre a real identidade dos novos membros... No entanto, em seu caso, não tinha dúvidas de que, Naruto e Sasuke, de um modo ou de outro, saberiam! Primeiro porque haviam prestado as fases anteriores juntos. E depois porque não teria como esconder deles por muito tempo... Eles notariam seus eventuais sumiços, o fato de que não faria mais missões com o time 7... De todo modo, queria mostrar aos meninos que eles não tinham de se preocupar com ela, pois ela era forte! Ela sabia se cuidar. Também, queria mostrar a si mesma que era uma shinobi fantástica. Que podia superar o estigma da "garotinha do time 7". Dos outros ninjas que a classificavam como "reles médica-nin". Poxa! Era difícil ser médica-nin! E nada a enfurecia mais do que outros shinobis que desmereciam os médicos. Se não tivesse feito um voto ético de curar a todos, teria mandado estes que dizem asneiras sobre os médicos curarem a si mesmos, das vezes que precisaram de tratamento, quando estiveram à beira da morte...

É verdade que não era como se muitos ainda pudessem dizer que ela fosse um peso morto, agora que ela comandava o hospital, mas também não é como se a _reconhecessem_ por sua força... Viam-na como alguém que tinha boas habilidades médicas e ponto. E, por ouvir isso um milhão de vezes - o suficiente para que essa ladainha abatesse sua autoestima vez ou outra - queria provar a si que era forte! Queria mostrar a si mesma que era como sua shishou, uma ninja excepcional com incríveis habilidades médicas. É verdade que ninguém da vila jamais saberia... Mas não era como se isso fosse importante. Era um resgate de si mesma. De sua autoconfiança, de sua autoafirmação, enquanto mulher shinobi adulta, capaz e ativa. E que carreira poderia ser mais honrosa e gratificante que essa? Bem poderia servir a equipe ANBU como médica e ninja. Juntaria suas duas habilidades e seria de grande valia para a vila.

Mesmo porque, a razão mais importante para seguir em frente, era o fato de que este novo emprego serviria para que pudesse cuidar das pessoas que eram importantes para ela. E isso não queria dizer apenas aquelas com quem tinha um grande vínculo de amizade ou a quem prezava profundamente. Queria dizer cuidar de sua própria vila. De todas aquelas pessoas que faziam de sua vida algo que amava tanto, algo que a fazia tão feliz. Desde as crianças que podia vislumbrar da janela de seu apartamento correndo pela rua, até aqueles perfeitos desconhecidos que, ao passar lhe cumprimentavam com um belo sorriso satisfeito, em meio aos tempos de paz e prosperidade da vila. Eram essas pessoas, cada uma delas que, de uma maneira ou de outra, tornavam a vida em Konoha tão agradável. E era esse modo de vida, esta simplicidade, pela qual daria o sangue. Morreria se preciso.

Além disso tudo, adoraria poder se aventurar em alguma missão superperigosa de vez em quando para quebrar a rotina de turnos do hospital. Era bom, vez ou outra, sentir o sangue correr rápido pelas veias, a adrenalina transbordar, fazendo com que seus sentidos e reflexos ficassem mais aguçados... Sentir seu chakra calmo transmutar-se em força de pura destruição. Ter a satisfação de derrotar um inimigo de rank-S extremamente forte em uma batalha difícil depois de colocar todos os seus esforços nisso... Sentir-se poderosa na vida profissional, em oposição a toda a insegurança e incerteza que costumava assolá-la quando se tratava da própria vida particular. Seria quase uma terapia!

Como se essas razões para entrar no grupo de elite não fossem suficientes, o pagamento das missões ANBU era maravilhoso. Quer dizer, uma simples missão podia remunerar o equivalente ao que ela costumava ganhar antigamente, durante todo um mês de trabalho como uma médica-nin interna do Hospital... É verdade que agora ganhava um pouco mais, mas... Não era como se nadasse em dinheiro. Quer dizer, volta e meia se via obrigada a pagar as contas de Tsunade-shishou, já que sua mestra parecia tender a assumir dívidas de jogo em seu nome, quando o próprio dinheiro acabava...

E como seria bom ganhar mais para poder morar em um lugar maior. Um apartamento de 3 quartos, quem sabe, em que pudesse fazer um pequeno escritório e um laboratório... Com um _toilette_ que tivesse uma banheira de hidromassagem! Ah, seria bom demais relaxar na água quentinha da hidro depois de turnos conturbados no hospital, pra variar... Deixar seu próprio corpo afundar na água e esquecer por completo todos os problemas, todos os pacientes fujões, todos os casos difíceis, as eventuais perdas... Realmente seria algo bom!

Suspirou, ajeitando um dos lados do kimono branco de seda bordado com pequenas flores douradas que insistia em escorregar pelos ombros alvos suaves e percebeu a onipresente tensão nos próprios movimentos, que pareciam um tanto quanto maquinais. Isso não era bom... A essa altura já devia ter se acostumado com a ideia... Depois de enumerar pra si mesma, todas as vantagens de se tornar ANBU, de pensar na banheira quentinha, jurava que seu corpo já haveria se livrado daquele estado ansioso. Xingou-se internamente por permitir que a apreensão continuasse a lhe travar os movimentos. Sabia que para esse teste devia estar em pleno controle das próprias habilidades, ainda que estivesse nervosa como jamais esteve. Ela _precisava_ passar. A reprovação não era uma opção. Não depois de todas as provações pelas quais passara por essa prova. Não depois de todo o treinamento árduo!

Deixou seus olhos percorrerem o ambiente, tentando distrair sua aflição com a prova que viria. Quer dizer, aquele seria seu grande momento. Bastava fazer uma boa prova! O momento em que recebesse a aprovação seria aquele em que ganharia o respeito de si mesma e de seus amigos de equipe. O momento em que se reconheceria como uma das kunoichis mais valiosas e mais capacitadas. Precisava apenas se manter calma e aproveitar aquele momento antes do início do teste para repassar toda a pesquisa teórica que fizera nos últimos dias. Rapidamente, rememorou os pontos-chaves e quando, finalmente, terminou, deixou seus olhos vagarem até as chamas dançantes das velas aromatizadas sobre um dos criados mudos. Relutando em pensar materialmente no conteúdo do que estivera a rememorar apenas uns minutos atrás.

Deixou seu olhar vagar sobre a chama das velas. Arregalou os próprios olhos, quando percebeu que bem ao lado de uma das velas que flamejavam solitárias, havia alguns pacotinhos pretos fechados e discretos. Ela os reconhecia do hospital! Aqueles eram preservativos! Por Deus, preservativos!

A visão dos pacotinhos pareceu-lhe um tapa bem dado nas feições. Fazendo com que seu corpo se enregelasse. Lutara tanto para não pensar no teor da tarefa que cumpriria que esquecera completamente das implicações daquilo. Esquecera-se, também, que as técnicas que repassava na cabeça não eram as técnicas usuais de como manejar shurikens... Estava tão acostumada com manuais de medicina que falavam sobre partes do corpo, que se esquecera de que estava repassando técnicas sobre como manejar a anatomia masculina da maneira que proporcionasse o máximo prazer possível...

Na verdade, não é como se tivesse esquecido, apenas resolvera ignorar os meios em nome da finalidade que ela buscava. Mas agora, com a visão dos preservativos era impossível deixar de encarar os fatos! Quer dizer, eram _preservativos. _Subentendia-se que haveria sexo. Sexo com ela. Não é como se estivesse lendo descrições técnicas sobre como se introduz o pênis na vagina e sobre o quanto a fricção dos órgãos estimula o homem a liberar espermatozoides dentro de uma mulher. Não. Seriam beijos, carícias, mordidas, estocadas... De algum homem com ela. _Ela_ seria a que teria de proporcionar prazer. Não era apenas abrir as pernas e esperar que ele terminasse o serviço e fosse embora. Precisava agradá-lo. O suficiente para que perdesse a razão e lhe desse a informação que precisava.

Por Deus! Agora que vira o preservativo, sentia seu interior surtar! Como se já não fosse difícil demais pensar sobre fazer sexo para ter de passar na prova da ANBU, ainda tinha o fato de que aquele leito de lençóis escarlates estava prestes a testemunhar sua primeira vez! E sua primeira vez seria justamente com um homem qualquer que estaria incumbido de avaliar sua proficiência em missões de sedução... Apertou os olhos fortemente, recusando-se a deixar o desgosto e a indignidade daquela situação tomarem conta do seu ser. Estava cansada de deixar que seus valores morais se digladiassem com seu amor pelo dever, pela vila e por si própria. Estava cansada das batalhas internas que travava desde o momento que soubera a natureza do teste que teria de prestar...

Ela era uma kunoichi. E, no auge de seus 18 anos, Sakura sabia ser grande o suficiente para entender que o sexo era uma arma eficiente para retirar informações de alguns tipos de homens. Entendia que as mulheres e os homens da ANBU, esporadicamente, tinham de lidar com esse tipo de tarefa. Seduzir e tirar informações e, talvez, matar depois disso tudo. Sabia que os escopos daquele tipo de avaliação eram maiores que se podia supor. Quer dizer, nenhuma vila disponibiliza seus melhores ninjas para prostituição de luxo. Era uma necessidade. Informação, em um mundo instável como o deles, é poder. E consegue mais informações quem está disposto a sacrificar mais para obtê-las.

E essas missões eram tipicamente da ANBU, tanto pelo perigo que envolvia o fato de serem descobertos, quanto pelo fato de que o conteúdo das informações coletadas era confidencial. Portanto, era o tipo de teste de proficiência necessário, pois era uma espécie de requisito para o sucesso da missão.

Ainda, podia-se dizer que era uma prova de cunho psicológico também. Não era toda mulher forte que se tornava ANBU. E não se tornava porque não estava disposta a despir-se de suas convicções em torno da sacralidade sexual. Nem mesmo em nome do bem maior da vila... Por mais que, quantitativamente, poucas fossem as missões que demandassem este tipo de envolvimento. Não que ela estivesse pronta para se despedir dessas convicções. Era só que ser uma ANBU era mais importante naquele momento que qualquer outra coisa. Precisava provar sua força! Não era apenas uma boa médica, mas uma boa kunoichi.

E talvez perder a virgindade dessa forma não fosse tão ruim... Quer dizer, é verdade que ela se guardara por 18 anos e também é verdade que ela queria perdê-la para um homem digno e que a amasse... De preferência seu futuro marido, mas... Era melhor encarar tudo como a mulher que era e despedir-se dos sonhos infantis a respeito de sexo ser uma forma de demonstração de amor... Sobre só se fazer sexo com o homem por quem nutra um amor profundo, acima de qualquer outra coisa. Não era como se amor e sexo precisassem estar ligados... Muitos procuravam satisfação no corpo de parceiros, um atrás do outro, sem realmente se preocupar com sentimentos. Muitas se entregavam porque queriam pura e simplesmente sentir prazer, sem qualquer compromisso para além de uma noite. Sem qualquer obrigação. Sem dor, sem devoção, sem expectativas.

E, no fim das contas, não é como se houvesse tido algum orgasmo causado por penetração alguma vez... Não sabia o que realmente era o tal do "prazer que enlouquecia", como Ino costumava chamar... Nunca perdera a cabeça por prazer. Nem sabia se isso _realmente_ era possível. Sinceramente, nem sabia o que pensar... Se isso existia ou se era mais um mito sobre a sexualidade. Sexo é tabu e, hoje em dia, a tal da performance era o tabu da vez entre os ninjas... Inadmissível para uma mulher ninja, emancipada, não se rejubilar durante o ato, ou não ter um orgasmo...

"A primeira vez não é tão importante assim, não é?" Repetia para si mesma em pensamento, tentando se convencer de que não era tão ruim assim dormir com um cara aleatório que iria avaliar suas habilidades, ao invés de com um homem que a amasse profundamente. Quer dizer, tantas garotas perdiam a própria virgindade com caras aleatórios que conheceram em uma bela noite... Não é como se a virgindade precisasse ser perdida ao lado de promessas de amor incondicional necessariamente... No final das contas, perder a virgindade no teste da ANBU era mesmo um sinal de maturidade. Demonstrava que crescera como uma mulher com objetivos maiores que agarrar-se aos românticos sonhos juvenis de fazer sexo pela primeira vez durante a lua de mel com o príncipe encantado era demasiadamente tolo. Sonhos juvenis esses que eram fomentados justamente pelos patriarcas tradicionais, no intuito de manterem suas meninas castas, para que não corressem o risco de engravidarem antes de arranjarem um bom casamento...

É... Seu lado racional estava bem afiado no discurso... Em um discurso sobre o qual queria se convencer... Mas seu pequeno coraçãozinho não parava de pensar que poderia ser justamente o contrário... Ou no que poderia ter sido se sua primeira noite fosse com o um homem que a amasse. Pensava em quanto ele seria gentil, suave, paciente... Pensava no prazer em que lhe daria nas preliminares, preocupado em fazê-la se sentir especial em dar prazer pelo simples fato de que a amava e que aquilo tudo era apenas a consumação física do amor que sentiam um por outro... Ele sussurraria docemente palavras que expressariam o quanto estava feliz por tê-la e o quanto a amava, bem ao pé do ouvido, entre uma mordiscada e outra... E, no final, se satisfariam juntos, em meio a gemidos e a "eu te amo"s. A dor relegada à um incômodo imperceptível...

Mas o sexo com um desconhecido... Ah, não se dava ao trabalho de imaginar como seria! É verdade que não esperava _gostar_ da situação. Na verdade, estava longe disso... Tinha certeza de que seria dolorido. Muitas mulheres reclamam disso... E, ainda, seria desagradável porque, apesar da dor, para excitá-lo, teria de fingir que estava gostando... Claro que seria fingimento! Pois sabia que não haveria esforços no sentido de satisfazê-la. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam para os homens... Sabia, pelos relatos das amigas, que homens tendiam a ser bem egoístas no sexo... Além disso, conhecia estatísticas que diziam que 70% das mulheres jamais tiveram orgasmos na vida! Na vida! Quais eram suas chances de ter um orgasmo e de _gostar_ de sua primeira vez, pensando friamente? Essa, dificilmente, seria uma missão prazerosa.

Além disso, sabia que não era a mulher com as curvas das mais voluptuosas... Ouvira dizer que homens gostavam de mulheres com seios grandes... Bem, "grande" não eram exatamente o tamanho dos seus. Eram médios, se muito... Além disso, não tinha um traseiro generoso, que chamava a atenção dos rapazes quando passavam, como o de Ino... Verdade seja dita, nada a favorecia muito...

Nossa! Como estava dividida. Não conseguia sequer manter uma constância nos próprios pensamentos, o que, por si só, já era um problema. Dividida demais entre deveres e pudores. Oscilando de um extremo a outro. Resoluta, mas, ainda assim, temerosa.

Deixou os dedos da mão direita percorrerem o belo tecido dos lençóis. O toque era gentil, quase como uma carícia... Por um minuto, ficou tentada em aninhar-se debaixo daqueles lençóis e fingir que estava dormindo como uma noiva tímida. Teria pensado em se esconder no armário, se o quarto tivesse um... Fugir para bem longe e só perder a virgindade com um homem que viesse a amá-la e viver o resto da vida se entregando unicamente a ele e mais ninguém. Que a tratasse com carinho, que gemesse o seu nome com mais que luxúria, mas com amor... Porque sexo só podia ser feito na presença de amor! Não tem como ser bom, sem amor!

Mas… No fundo, sabia. Não é como se houvesse opção. Não é como se o amor de sua vida fosse entrar ali naquele momento e torna-la sua com carícias gentis... Não é como se pudesse tirar um amor do bolso, ou abrir o lacre e encontrar amor, ao invés do preservativo... Sem príncipe no cavalo branco vindo ao resgate... Sem comissão avaliadora entrando no quarto de súbito para dizer que fora dispensada da prova... Nada disso acontecia na vida real. A vida não era tão bonita, ou tão colorida para ela.

Aquilo era um teste e ponto. E o que se faz com testes? Encara e vence! Não há outro caminho, não há outra solução! Era uma coisa que _precisava_ fazer por si mesma. Todas as suas expectativas de um futuro melhor estavam depositadas naquela noite.

No entanto... Será que era uma ideia inteligente aceitar o desafio de fazer o teste? Pelos Deuses! Sua experiência era nula. Ok... Quase nula. Tivera um ou dois amassos por aí... Teve uma vez que um homem - com quem se agarrara em um beco, do lado de fora do bar em que estava - que tocara seu seio por cima da blusa... Mas, nada, além disso... Quer dizer... Ela conhecia a teoria... Mas tinha aquele momento estranho em que não saberia como _realmente_ tocar para agradar. Conseguiria ela _fazer do jeito que tem que ser feito_?Do jeito que os livros de educação sexual diziam que tinha que ser feito para dar prazer?Um bom sexo demandava que os parceiros conhecessem um ao outro e suas necessidades... Ou que, pelo menos, tivessem experiências prévias o que, obviamente, não era seu caso.

Isso tudo era ridículo! Ela não conseguiria! Claro que não! Como poderia? Arrancar informação sem conhecimento de causa? Era impossível. Isso estava feito para dar errado. Reprovaria. Óbvio que sim. Livros não dizem nada sem a prática. Sabia isso pela medicina... Era melhor sair dali logo, antes que perdesse sua virgindade apenas para ser reprovada!

Antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, ouviu o ruído sepulcral ser quebrado com o som de passos contra o chão de madeira vindo pelo corredor. Sakura sentiu o sangue se esvair e o coração parar. Fechou os olhos fortemente e segurou a respiração, imóvel, incapaz de segurar o nervosismo. Tentou preparar-se psicologicamente para o que viria a seguir, seja a sua fuga, seja o seu teste. Talvez fosse sua primeira noite de sexo com alguém que iria lhe avaliar. Sexo sem amor, sexo sem carinho, sem compromisso... Oh, Deus! Aquilo tudo ia tão contra tudo o que sonhara! Mordeu os lábios, claramente nervosa com a situação, sua resolução enfraquecendo ainda mais a cada passo que ouvia ecoar pelo local. Por que aqueles segundos que precedem algo importante sempre a fazem tremer desse jeito? Por que sempre pensava em fugir, em situações como estas?

Sabia o que tinha que ser feito. Estudara. E era característica sua se dar bem em provas, ainda que das mais difíceis. No final, tudo dava certo! Era uma escolha sua estar ali, em primeiro lugar. Era o seu sonho! Era por sua vila! Precisava ficar firme.

Tentou acalmar-se, recitando em sua mente novamente, uma a uma as dez principais zonas erógenas masculinas e como estimulá-las, tentando tratar tudo como parte de um fenômeno biológico e não como uma construção ideológica em torno do amor, como viera fazendo a princípio. Repassou os movimentos de que Ino lhe falara como sendo um dos mais efetivos nos homens.

De súbito, ouviu a porta pesada de madeira ser movida e ficou a encará-la. Passara tanto tempo pensando no ato em si que se esquecera completamente sobre_ quem_ iria lhe avaliar. Será que seria alguém que ela conhecesse? Esperava que não. Isso podia ser um tanto embaraçoso. Sabia que o procedimento era sigiloso, mas será que conseguiria encará-lo depois de tudo? Quer dizer, o homem a conheceria de uma maneira que nenhuma outra pessoa jamais a conheceu. Ver-lhe-ia como nenhum outro homem jamais a vira. E ela também o encararia de maneira íntima. Como poderia olhá-lo sem lembrar-se desse momento embaraçoso. Como podia encará-lo sem lembrar-se das coisas que teria feito com o corpo dele?

"Profissionalismo, Sakura!" Fechou os olhos fortemente e repetiu para si mesma. A chave era manter tudo de maneira profissional, asséptica, como mantinha com o pacientes shinobis em que fazia exame de próstata anualmente.

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, tentou se acalmar, encarando a porta intensamente, logo em seguida. Estava curiosa, no fim das contas. E, ao mesmo tempo, rezando que não fosse um dos clássicos e bem conhecidos pervertidos de Konoha. Afinal, quanto mais experiente o homem, mais alto o padrão técnico exigido para agradá-los, visto que não mais se contentam com o óbvio e o inexperiente. Em outras palavras, com o que ela possivelmente teria a oferecer.

O homem fechou a porta, mas não podia ser visto com clareza, em razão da meia luz do ambiente. Ele era, sem dúvidas, alto, porte esguio, de passos firmes, porém comedidos. Viu seus cabelos longos e negros dançarem com os movimentos do caminhar, enquanto se aproximava. Notou que a cor dos cabelos combinava perfeitamente com a do kimono de um material que parecia ser cetim, de um azul muito escuro.

Por um instante pensou sobre quem poderia ser aquele homem... Pelo que sabia, não havia muitos shinobis de cabelos cumpridos e escuros na ANBU... Deduzia que fossem apenas ou Neji Hyuuga, ou Itachi Uchiha. Sabia que tinha um ANBU de cabelos cumpridos. Já o vira em serviço, quando trabalhara pela Hokage, embora não tivesse visto um centímetro do rosto por causa da máscara que usava. Mas pelos shinobis que conhecia de cabelos cumpridos, só podia ser um dos dois.

Quase riu da constatação. Não podia ser nenhum dos dois. Não. Definitivamente não era nenhum dos dois. Quer dizer, ambos eram sérios e honrados demais para se meterem nesse tipo de atividade libidinosa autorizada. Podia pensar em uma dúzia de homens que suspeitava serem da ANBU e que teriam se voluntariado para fazer a avaliação, ao invés de um dos dois.

Além disso, Neji estava a sair com Tenten e, conhecendo-o, jamais aceitaria aplicar esse tipo de teste, estando com alguém. Ele era um rapaz acima de suspeitas. É certo que não tinha certeza sobre se o rapaz era ou não membro da ANBU, mas não lhe surpreenderia se já o fosse... Além do mais... bem, Neji não perecia exatamente um homem experiente o bastante para avaliar o desempenho sexual de alguém. Jamais o vira com outra garota além da companheira de time e, mesmo assim, só assumiram o relacionamento há 2 meses atrás... Quer dizer, ainda que estivesse fazendo sexo nesses últimos tempos, não é como se ele tivesse uma experiência vasta.

No que tange ao Itachi... Bem, ele bem que poderia ser experiente, tendo em vista as milhares de garotas que insistiam em se jogar aos seus pés todos os dias. Os presentes de Valentine's Day recebidos na casa dos Uchiha eram suficientes para abastecer toda a Konoha de doces por pelo menos um ano. Por isso, sempre recebia de presente, tanto de Sasuke quanto de Itachi uma considerável quantidade de chocolate nesta época, visto que era humanamente impossível que apenas eles comessem todos aqueles chocolates. Não podia mentir que se compadecia das meninas que lhes davam o chocolate, diante da facilidade com que ambos se desfaziam dos chocolates. E, bem, quem era ela para rejeitar doces?

Mas Itachi, bem... Parecia que o homem não se importava muito com relacionamentos. De nenhuma ordem, pra falar a verdade. Não cultivava muitos amigos, não tinha uma relação muito próxima com os outros membros da família, apesar de, volta e meia, mostrar com pequenos gestos o seu apreço, não perdia muito do seu tempo tentando conhecer novas pessoas. Recusara duas ou três noivas de beleza estonteante que seus pais tentaram forçá-lo a aceitar. A única coisa pela qual parecia viver era pelo próprio trabalho como capitão ANBU, posição esta, que o clã anunciava e ostentava com orgulho como sendo a do futuro líder, e pelo clã, obviamente. Itachi era o herdeiro ideal. O mais forte dos Uchiha e, provavelmente, da vila. Sensato, calculista e bondoso. Embora tivesse um ar altivo, por vezes, quase esnobe, volta e meia fazia doações anônimas de brinquedos para ala infantil de câncer do hospital. Apenas descobrira porque uma vez o encontrara na única loja de brinquedos de Konoha e o ouvira pedindo para entregar os brinquedos que comprara no hospital, quando ela fora comprar um quebra-cabeças para o filhinho de sua prima.

Mas não podia ser ele. Bem, Itachi, apesar de amplamente pressionado pela família para casar-se com alguém, não parecia ter o mínimo interesse em qualquer coisa ligada à sexualidade. Se realmente tivesse, já teria se casado para garantir que sua cama sempre estivesse aquecida. Ou, ao menos, já se teriam ouvido rumores na vila sobre "sortudas" que tiveram a honra de dividir o leito por uma noite com o grande prodígio Uchina. Devia preferir alguma coisa que lhe enriquecesse culturalmente ao invés de "sexo gratuito sobre o pretexto de avaliar alguém". Por isso, Naruto e Sasuke insistiam em dizer que Itachi era assexuado. Talvez ele não fosse experiente. De toda forma, não podia ser ele a estar ali. Não era papel do futuro líder de clã sair por aí _comendo_ novatas.

Antes que sua imaginação tivesse tempo de divagar sobre as demais possibilidades, percebeu que ele já alcançara as proximidades da cama, a luz amarelo-alaranjada das velas iluminaram-no apenas o suficiente para que o reconhecimento alcançasse seu cérebro... As feições belas e másculas, o olhar frio, os cílios alongados, o nariz reto e bem talhado, os lábios finos e levemente rosados, os longos cabelos negros, atipicamente soltos... A expressão estoica e séria. Ao que parece ela errara feio e o julgara mal. Ele realmente podia estar ali.

Tratava-se de, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Uchiha Itachi, o irmão mais velho de um de seus melhores amigos.

O ar fugiu-lhe dos pulmões. Por alguns segundos, esquecera como se fazia para respirar. O assombro tomava suas feições. Suas mãos começaram a tremer. E a compostura externa que tentava manter desceu pelo ralo. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Levara um choque elétrico de alta voltagem por dentro pela vergonha da constatação sobre quem estava ali para avalia-la. Sentiu seu peito levar um milhão de agulhadas ao mesmo tempo. E seu estômago afundou consideravelmente.

Por Deus! E agora? Como ficariam todas as coisas depois disso? Quer dizer, não é como se ele não fizesse parte de seu dia-a-dia na vila, ainda que indiretamente! Não como se não o visse quando era convidada aos jantares oferecidos pela família dele. Não é como se não o visse no hospital volta e meia... Sinceramente, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que não visse com frequência o bastante, não teria tido essa reação, mas não era o caso... Era o irmão do Sasuke. Do seu melhor amigo!

Por Deus! Ela dormia na casa dele, volta e meia, quando voltavam de uma ou outra noite de bebedeiras com os dois amigos do time 7. Itachi, volta e meia, os acudia, ou apartava alguma briga que arranjavam no bar. Por Deus, era o ITACHI!

E agora? O que ela devia fazer? Desistir?

* * *

N/A: E aí? Gostando, galera? Capítulo pronto há um milhão de anos. Demorou maturar e meu perfeccionismo permitir a postagem. Tinha que estar bom o suficiente para vocês. :) Postei achando que estava agradável. Nem tão bom assim...

Perdoem-me pelos erros de português. Não tenho beta-reader. Se me apontarem os defeitos, posso corrigi-los juntamente com o próximo capítulo a ser postado.

As reviews me motivam. Estou travada para melhorar o capítulo II semi-escrito. Se receber um bom retorno, talvez eu o desenvolva a contento e rapidamente. : ) Ho, ho! Sim, tô mendigando reviews.  
Inté.

LalaPluie


End file.
